


A Bittersweet Reunion

by ericsonclan



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [22]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: The Ericson Pirates head out on a quest to defeat a sea serpent, and come across a familiar face along the way... someone they thought long dead.
Relationships: Brody/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673
Kudos: 6





	1. A Bittersweet Reunion - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

After a few weeks at sea the crew was glad to finally reach land again. As the ship reached the docks, the crew split off to complete different tasks. Clementine, Prisha and Violet stayed to guard the ship, checking it for any damages that may have happened while they were out at sea. The rest decided to go into town to complete their many tasks. Omar, Ruby and Aasim decided to go supply shopping, specifically for food and medicine. Brody and Marlon went with the kids and let them have a fun day around the town square.

“Hey.” Brody said as she walked by Mitch. “Try not to get into another bar fight.”

Mitch scoffed before replying. “I won’t.”

“Just be careful, okay?” Brody said with a small smile.

“I will.” Mitch smiled back at her.

“Hey, Mitch! You ready?” Louis asked as he ran up, stopping when he saw the pair. “Oh. Was I interrupting something?”

“No. It’s nothing.” Mitch huffed as he turned to walk off in the direction of the tavern. “Let’s just get the information.”

“Okay!” Louis said with a smile before turning around to wave one last time at Clementine before heading off.

When they entered the tavern they immediately made their way over to the barkeep.

“So what can I get you?” the bartender asked. Louis was the first to speak as he sat down dramatically.

“Information.” He quietly took out some coins, placing them in front of him. The barkeep glanced at the coins before placing them in his pockets.

“I’ve heard lately of a great reward for anyone willing to slay a sea beast off the coast of this place.”

Mitch’s eyes lit up. He always loved a good monster quest.

“Where’s the beast? What does it look like?” Mitch asked with excitement. Thankful that the information wasn’t about something boring like good deals around the city, sea shanties or a reminder that once again the Ericson Pirates still had a bounty on their heads.

The barkeep looked at Mitch with a smile before replying.

“It’s hard to recall. These old bones always seem to have trouble remembering things without some help.”

Louis grumbled as he pulled out a few more coins. No sea shanties this time.

The barkeeper slid the coins into his pockets before answering.“It’s a large beast. Scaly and as blue as the sea. Folks say that its teeth can snap a ship in two. The reward is mighty. Be warned that you’re not the first to try but may join the many who failed at the bottom of the sea.”

Louis looked over, slightly scared by the news, but Mitch didn’t seem to notice.

“And? Where is it?” He motioned Louis to pull out their map. The barkeeper looked over it carefully before placing a finger on a small island not too far from the town.

“That’s where folks say it is.”

“Oh, damn it!” Louis huffed as he searched his coat. “I forgot to bring a quill to mark it.”

“Don’t need one.” Mitch remarked as he quickly lifted his thumb to his mouth and bit it. Blood slowly oozed from the bite as he placed it on the map. With business out of the way, the two decided to grab a drink and talk for a bit. It was nice to be on land again. As the sky was turning orange the two headed out back to the ship. Mitch couldn’t wait to share the information that they’d gotten. Louis was happy too as he had gotten another sea shanty to add to his collection after all thanks to Mitch’s coin purse. 

As they reached the deck, they had noticed that they were the last to arrive back. Everyone was enjoying the peaceful evening as they sat on deck. The boys were running around the deck playing a game as Prisha and Violet sat beside one another smiling as they became too caught up in their conversation to notice anything going on outside of it. Clementine walked up to greet them, giving Louis a quick hug before asking about the information they’d found.

“Oh, about that.” Louis said as he stood up on the side of the ship. “Everyone, gather around!” He shouted as the crew made their way over.

“Rumour has it that a giant sea creature is roaming by an island nearby and a great reward will be given to anyone who can defeat it!”

“What’s the reward?” Aasim asked.

Louis gave a big grin before continuing. “ A thousand ducats!”

Willy gasped at the news.

“How dangerous is the sea creature?” Clementine asked.

“Pretty fucking dangerous by the sounds of it. But it makes sense.” Mitch replied as he leaned against the mast. “Barkeep says its jaws could snap a ship in two.” His eyes gleamed at the description.

“It sounds like it could be too great a risk.” Prisha commented, her hand on her chin. “After all, any encounter with a sea monster is dangerous.”

“Well, it’s not like we have that much of a choice.” Aasim commented. “After today’s resupply we have next to nothing left in our budget.”

The group continued to discuss this into the night and the topic continued into the next day and the one after until they all agreed they would have to take the risk. As they set sail, Louis began his newest sea shanty which only a few others joined in to sing with him. It took nearly a day for them to arrive at the location. The waves were calm and it seemed that nothing was out of the ordinary. Still the crew was cautious as they manned the cannons on both sides of the ship. Mitch had his bombs prepared and had even given a few to Willy who stood atop the crow’s nest looking for any sign of the creature. An hour had passed before the waves began to stir, causing the ship to sway back and forth.

“I see it! On the starboard side!” Willy yelled as a large shadow appeared near the ship. The creature quickly appeared from the sea, a loud cry emitting from its mouth as it stared at the ship. It was a large, serpent-like creature whose skin was as blue as a stormy night, its eyes piercing green and its fangs as sharp as any cutlass.

“Holy shit!” Mitch shouted in excitement. “Willy, get ready! As soon as its mouth opens, throw the bombs!”

Willy nodded, waiting for the right opportunity. The rest of the crew began to try and weaken it with cannon fire. Mitch quickly scrambled to the hook beside the mast, kicking the lever on the side. It shot him straight up next to Willy. The two grabbed onto ropes as they waited, studying the movements of the creature. As the cannons connected the sea serpent bellowed in frustration, opening its mouth to attack. Willy pushed off against the ship, swinging by as he threw in the first set of bombs. They disappeared into the creature's mouth soon followed by a loud vibration from within the beast. Smoke spilled out from its mouth as it recoiled from the attack. But the crew was far from done as Mitch was the next to attack it. After a few sets of bombs, the serpent collapsed onto the ship, rocking it violently as the crew held on.

“Stab any weak points you may see!” Clementine yelled. The crew swiftly attacked it, dodging its desperate flails. The creature desperately pushed away before collapsing onto the nearby island. The crew carefully made their way over to check to see if it was dead. After a few minutes it was clear they had killed it. The Ericson Pirates cheered, celebrating a job well done until Louis gasped.

“What the shit!?! Is that a person?” He asked, pointing towards a large seashell that must have been destroyed by the sea serpent’s fall. Inside lay a human girl with red hair. Her clothes were tattered and torn and two simple daggers were strapped on her sides. The crew gathered around, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly Tenn pushed his way through.

“Sophie!” He cried as he ran to the girl.

“Holy shit.” Mitch whispered as he walked towards the shell. “Is it really her?”

Violet and Willy pushed through as well before the four stood in front of the girl. They couldn’t believe what they were seeing. The girl slowly lifted her head up to the familiar voice.

“Tenn?” Her voice was weak as she looked towards him. Tears welled up in her eyes before a look of fear overtook her. “Where’s Minnie?”

The crew was shocked by the question, but before any of them could reply the girl passed out.


	2. A Bittersweet Reunion - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie learns of what has happened to the street rats while she was gone... and to her sister Minnie.

Sophie was unconscious for nearly two days. Ruby told the street rat kids that there was nothing to fear. All she needed now was some rest and good food. Whenever they could, one of the four of them sat with her. When she finally had enough energy to go out, Sophie made her way out to the deck. The four dropped what they did immediately and ran over to her, embracing her in a tight hug as tears fell. It was so surreal to see her alive and well; they were overjoyed for it to be true. The rest of the crew picked up the slack around the ship, letting the group finally catch up after more than half a decade apart. They all sat around in a circle. Tenn sat in Sophie’s lap as she wrapped her arms around him. She looked around at her friends with a huge smile on her face before looking away to take in her surroundings. She turned her face back, serious as she asked the first question.

“How did you guys end up here? They didn’t… force you to join, did they?” Her arms hugged Tenn tighter as she looked towards Violet and Mitch for answers. “Because if they did anything to you, I’ll..” She paused, taking a deep breath.

Violet snorted. “Please. Louis? He wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

“Yeah. He’s too much of a good person… and a dumbass.” Mitch commented as he leaned back. “Besides at this point I think all of us have kicked his ass at least once.”

“It was an accident.” Tenn replied guiltily as he looked away. Willy laughed.

“He’s a fun captain!l” Willy exclaimed, a huge smile on his face. “Plus everyone else is really cool too!”

Sophie sat there taking in everything that they were saying. Earlier she’d noticed that her friends’ bodies were littered with scars. Willy’s arms were covered in little scars here and there. Mitch’s were no better. Even Tenn had scars all over. And Violet… _What the hell had happened to her eyes?_  
Scars covered both eyes leading all the way down to the side of her chin. Her eyepatch clearly covered an eye that was no longer of any use.

“How great can he be if he lets his crew get this hurt?” Sophie said with concern as she stared at Violet. Violet looked away before responding.

“None of these were his fault. He’s saved our lives countless times.”

“All of the crew has.” Mitch shifted his weight before asking the question that was on everyone’s mind.

“So, what happened… the day that you and Minnie disappeared?”

Sophie knew the question was going to come up sooner or later, but it didn’t make it any easier to answer.

“We were caught and sold.” Her voice shook as she spoke. “To a group of pirates who were anything but kind.” She absentmindedly reached a hand up to brush against a large, jagged scar on her collarbone. It was clearly an old scar from the looks of it.

“So Minnie and I ran away the first chance we got. But…” Sophie paused, taking a slow breath. “We ran into a sea monster and Minnie just froze. I pushed her out of the way. Next thing I knew I saw you guys.”

Silence overtook the group as all their faces filled with concern. Tenn gently gave Sophie’s arms a little squeeze which she returned after a minute, gently smiling at him before asking the question they all were dreading.

“During your time at sea, did you…. I mean, I know the chances are slim...” She left out a little sigh. “Did you ever see Minnie?”

Willy immediately looked away as Mitch cleared his throat. Violet interrupted him.

“We saw her. About a year ago.” Violet’s voice shook a little.

Sophie smiled before she looked around. No one seemed happy as the tension in the air made clear. Something had happened.

“How was she?” Sophie asked in a quiet voice.

“We ran into a group of pirates who stole kids. Minerva was with them. She tried to take us.” Mitch replied sadly as he looked over at Violet. She had her arms wrapped around her knees which were against her chest.

Sophie couldn’t believe what she was hearing, but she sat there silently waiting for Mitch to finish telling the story.

“She thought that if she got enough kids for the captain then she would tell Minnie the spell she so desperately wanted.”

“And what spell was that?”

“A spell to bring you back from the dead.”

“The dead?” Sophie asked in shock.

“She thought you were dead… we all did.” Tenn commented as he shifted his weight, fidgeting with his fingers as he talked.

“But… Minnie would never do something like that.” Sophie's voice wavered as she spoke.

“She’s changed, Soph.” Violet glanced up at her before hiding her face again.

“What do you mean?”

“She attacked us.” Mitch's voice was heavy with anger and sorrow. “When we tried to stop her Violet got…” Mitch paused, his voice cracking with emotion. “She got hurt. The burns on her face were caused by that fight.”

Sophie felt as though the wind was knocked out of her. Her face dropped as she took in what she had just heard. _It can’t be true!_  
She looked over at Violet who was still hiding her face. _That’s how she had gotten those scars?!? From you, Minnie?_

Sophie felt the tears fall from her face, hitting the top of Tenn’s head. He quickly looked up at her. Concern painted across his face, Tenn turned around and hugged his sister. Willy soon followed suit. Before long all five of them were hugging each other. Crying for all the hardships they had endured, for the years that they had been apart and for the final member of the street rats who had broken under the cruelty of life.


End file.
